


Inheritance

by TheBestRain19



Series: Cruel Striker [4]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Magic, mentions of Zeus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: Kratos and Atreus discover another gift of the boy's godhood, much to his father's annoyance.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Series: Cruel Striker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Cronos could do it, Poseidon could do it, and Zeus did it a lot. So, why not Atreus?

It was originally a relatively normal battle for the father and son. They were outside, gathering wood and stockpiling food before the winter grew too perilous, and left Mimir with the Huldra brothers. “Fimbulwinter,” Brok had called it. The winter that heralded Ragnarok, arriving early, just after Baldur’s execution by Kratos. The idea that they had directly played a role in its coming weighed on Kratos’ mind, considering he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the gods. Though, considering their habitation of Tyr’s temple and his recent battle with Thor, further confrontation was unavoidable.

_ I should have known better,  _ he mused to himself.

It was true. He, of all people, knows very well what happens when a powerful god is killed. With every Olympian slain, there was a discharge, whether of energy, or calamity. Greece was  _ ruined  _ by the gods’ deaths. When Atreus himself was dying from his illness ( _ that you caused by keeping the truth from him,  _ his old bitterness reminded him), a blood-red storm had begun to rage nearly instantly. A god dies, and the world reacts, needing time to recover. It was one of the main reasons he didn’t kill Thor when he could have. The havoc the Aesir’s death would’ve wreaked on a realm already preparing for war would’ve outweighed any satisfaction he  _ might  _ have gained. Besides, the Blade of Olympus had drained much of the thunder god’s power, and the denizens of Asgard would be wary of him. Brutality was useful for intimidation, though he personally no longer had a taste for it. 

He supposed his actions had bought them time. Time for Atreus to explore his godhood and potential. The boy could call on his Rage, much like he himself, but the Spartan warned his son against relying on it. Better to save it, and unleash it only when the need arises. Atreus could, amusingly enough, shapeshift, though so far he had only  _ accidentally  _ once turned into a small bird. It took hours for him to finally return to normal in a flash of green, much to the teenager’s embarrassment. 

When the Hel-Walkers showed up, crawling to their feet in an attempted ambush, Kratos revealed the Blades Of Chaos, the chained short swords igniting and crackling angrily. He barked for Atreus to stand back and provide cover fire, and proceeded to spin wildly, severing heads and limbs while reducing frozen flesh to ashes. As the spin ended, Kratos threw the blades like spears, channeling his anger down the chain and causing an explosion that atomized two more of the undead soldiers. The creatures annoyed him, as they had been growing more and more common since Fimbulwinter’s beginning, likely due to worsening conditions. 

“Father!”

The shout from Atreus caught his attention, and he whirled around to see his son fighting off a Hel-Traveller, rolling and ducking away from strikes as best he could. His heart began pounding, and Kratos caught an ice spear to the leg, courtesy of a Hel-Shadow. He spun, adrenaline coursing through him, and instantly immolated the enemy with a burst of godly power, more than he usually tapped into. He ripped out the spear and sprinted to Atreus, but was slowed by the slow-healing hole in his leg. He directed his power to heal him faster, and joined the fight, slashing the blades along the Traveler’s back. The armor reddened slightly, and the undead warrior swung a wide, devastating swing toward Kratos, who dodged as Atreus continued to fire shock arrows at the warrior. 

It seemed simple enough, really. Dodge the swings, keep firing arrows, heat the armor, and tear it off. For a while, it really  _ was  _ that simple. Most of the armor was torn off, exposing the dead, frozen skin underneath. However, things went awry when Atreus got a bit too close. The Hel-Traveler swung the massive sword it had, but struck with the  _ flat  _ of the blade. Atreus was hit and flung off his feet, landing flat on his back. The Traveler ignored Kratos’ blades, attempting to kill Atreus, the weaker target. 

The Hel-Traveler raised its greatsword, ready to bring it down on Atreus, who lifted his hands, bow having been dropped, in an attempt to protect himself… 

… only to cry out in agony as power blasted into it from below. Blue, arcing whips of lightning lashed out from Atreus’ arms, fingers and hands, cooking the flesh of the aggressor and stunning it, a painful death for a being that no longer lived.

When the barrage finally ended, the undead was very much destroyed, the empty husk falling to the side. Atreus, stunned at this display of elemental fury, looked to Kratos, then his hands, and back to his father.

“What just happened!?” the boy excitedly asked.

Kratos sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. He pictured an old man with pure white eyes, smirking down at him in amusement.


End file.
